The Time Monster
"The Time Monster" is the fifth story of the ninth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Jon Pertwee *Master - Roger Delgado *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Captain Mike Yates - Richard Franklin *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Dr. Ruth Ingram - Wanda Moore *Stuart Hyde - Ian Collier *Dr. Percival - John Wyse *Dr. Cook - Neville Barber *Proctor - Barry Ashton *Window Cleaner - Terry Walsh *Unit Sergeant - Simon Legree *Krasis - Donald Eccles *Kronos - Marc Boyle *Dalios - George Cormack *Galleia - Ingrid Pitt *Hippias - Aidan Murphy *Crito - Derek Murcott *Lakis - Susan Penhaligon *Miseus - Michael Walker *Minotaur - Dave Prowse *Neophite - Keith Dalton *Knight - Gregory Powell *Roundhead Officer - Dave Carter *Farmworker - George Lee *Guard - Melville Jones *Face of Kronos - Ingrid Bower Uncredited performers *Yinka Adebiyi as an Atlantean sedan carrier (5-6) *Derek Allen as a UNIT trooper (3-4) *Yvonne Ashley as an Atlantean serving girl (5-6) *Edmund Bailey as an Atlantean councillor (5-6) *Bernard Barnsley as a UNIT trooper (3-4,6) *Stuart Barry as a UNIT trooper (3-4) *Paul Barton as a Roundhead (3) *Bob Blaine as a UNIT trooper (3-4) *Wilfred Boyle as an Atlantean councillor (5-6) *Geoffrey Brighty as a Roundhead (3) *Les Conrad as a UNIT trooper (3-4) *B. Cox as an ambulance driver (3) *Colin Cunningham as an Atlantean councillor (5-6) *Alison Daimler as an Atlantean serving girl (5-6) *Sylvia De La Mare as an ambulance lady (3) *Michael Deacon as a jeep driver (3) *Andrew Dempsey as an Atlantean guard and trumpeter (5-6) *Jim Dowdall as a UNIT trooper (3-4,6) *Richard Eden as an Atlantean guard (5-6) *Ian Elliott as a UNIT trooper (3-4,6) *Brian Gilmar as a UNIT trooper (3-4,6) *Laurie Goode as an Atlantean guard (5-6) *George Gregory as an Atlantean sedan carrier (5-6) *Jamie Griffin as an Atlantean guard and trumpeter (5-6) *Anthony Hennessey as a Roundhead (3) *Jeremy Higgins as an Atlantean guard and trumpeter (5-6) *Nick Hobbs as **Atlantean guard (5-6) **UNIT trooper (3-4) *Christopher Holmes as an Atlantean guard (5-6) *Peter Johnson as an Atlantean sedan carrier (5-6) *Eric Kent as a Roundhead (3) *Jonas Kerr as an Atlantean guard (5-6) *Richard Kirk as a Roundhead (3) *Marc Landers as an Atlantean guard and trumpeter (5) *Reg Lloyd as an Atlantean councillor (5-6) *Kevin Moran as a UNIT trooper (3-4,6) *Geoffrey Morgan as an Atlantean guard (5-6) *James Muir as a UNIT trooper (3-4) *Virginia Mull as an Atlantean serving girl (5-6) *Jack Parker as a troop lorry driver (3) *Susan Patrice as an Atlantean serving girl (5-6) *Peter Penny as an Atlantean councillor (5-6) *Richard Pickford as a troop lorry driver (3) *Darren Plant as infant John Benton (5-6) *Mike Stevens as a UNIT trooper (3-4) *Reg Turner as a UNIT trooper (3-4,6) *Bill Whitehead as an Atlantean councillor (5-6) *Constance Williams as a lady driver (1-2) *Francis Williams as an Atlantean sedan carrier (5-6) *Nigel Winder as a Roundhead (3) Crew *Written by Robert Sloman *Directed by Paul Bernard *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Music - Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Brian Hodgson *Costumes - Barbara Lane *Makeup - Joan Barrett *Visual Effects Designer - Michaeljohn Harris *Film Cameraman - Peter Hamilton *Film Sound - Derek Medus *Film Editor - Martyn Day *Studio Lighting - Derek Hobday *Studio Sound - Tony Millier *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Tim Gleeson References 2064 BC; 1527 BC; 1944; 1946; 1972 48-hour pass; anti-theft device; apple; Athens; Athens University; athlete; Atlantic Ocean; Atlantis; atom; axe; Azmael; Batman; Bessie; Big Bang; boa constrictor; Boadicea; Bond, James; brigadier; Brussels; bull; Burgundy; Cambridge; cannon; captain; car; catfish; Chronovore; classical education; computer; Crete; Crystal of Kronos; daisy; dematerialisation circuit; "Doc"; doctor; dog; duty officer; duty room; E=MC2; Earth; earthquake; elephant; fly; Gallifrey; God; god; Grants Committee; Greece; Greek language; Greyhound; Greyhound Three; gun; Hera; high priest; Hitler, Adolf; hypnosis; jeep; king; knight; lamb; London; marmalade; Michaelmas; Minoan civilisation; modern art; Morocco; mouse; Newton Institute; Official Secrets Act; Olympus; ox; pheasant; Plato; poodle; Poseidon; priest; professor; queen; rabbit; radiation; radiation suit; radio; Roundhead; sandwich; scanner; Second World War; section; sergeant; Seventh Enabling Act; sheep; squad; super drive; tea; telepathic circuits; telephone; Temple of Poseidon; Thascalos; Thera; tiger; time field; time flow analogue; timelock; Time Lord; time ram; time sensor; Time Vortex; Titan; TOMTIT; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; V-1; Venus; Venusian; Venusian language; volcano; Westminster; Whitehall; wine; Women's Lib; Wootton; Zeus Additional references 02BH41; John, Elton Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes